Another Love story
by BlackFrost92
Summary: Korra dislikes having to see Makko and Asami together all the time, since they moved to the island...however she doesnt want them to break up. Even the tomboy needs a break from seing them togther...what happens when she meets someone new? korraxoc
1. I can be your hero baby Chap 1

The weeks went by slowly at the air temple after Bolin, Makko and Asami had moved in. Since then, the young avatar grew…restless. Nothing had happened much since they moved in, much less to her surprise, however everything was happening inside. Makko and Asami only seemed to grow closer after the revealing of her father being entangled with Amon, much to Korra's dislike.

She harbored no ill will towards Asami, after what she had been through, she didn't blame anyone for it, but she couldn't hide the feels she felt for the boy named Makko.

Throwing herself back into her bed , the water tribe girl ran her memories through her head again before once again, getting up.

'I need to get out of the house.' She murmured subconsciously before walking out of her room and down the hall to the training area outside. Since it appeared to be a bit late out, she wouldn't bother to ask the girls to help her with her air bending training in the gates, instead wanting to practice her fire-bending. It had been so long since she did just that type of practice rather than water-bending. Later she figured she could practice her earth-bending.

As she came out to the training area, a thought occurred to her that maybe Bolin would want to come train with her. Turning around, she went back to the dormitory like rooms where she could find the earth-bender only to see he was already asleep. Silently closing the door behind her, she began to tip-toe back the way she came, only to feel her back run into something soft and living. Looking up she saw Makko looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked before she jumped forward, showing to have a slight shocked look on her as she yelped slightly.

"I-uh was going-" At the same point of her trying to scramble together some words, the beautiful Asami came to Makko's side with her arm familiarly wrapping around his.

"It's kind of late isn't it?" She smiled with a slight chuckle. Korra straightened up before walking off.

"I have some training to do." She replied a lot more coldly than she had planned, feeling the boy's eyes on her back as she walked past the two.

When she was out of sight, Makko looked to Asami questionably before she shrugged her shoulders.

Once out at the training grounds on her own, she let out a heavy sigh, wishing she didn't have to see the two at a time like this when her emotions were down. With another determined face, the avatar child smacked her cheeks before sliding into a pose and striking out, letting loose a large amount of flames.

The 17 year old trained tediously for two hours straight before finally slugging to the ground. Aside from her envy of Makko and Asami, the memories of Amon still striked terror into her heart, unable to deny the fact that the man was out there somewhere, plotting his plans in order to destroy her.

Acting on impulse, Korra stood up and walked off to where she kept her polarbear dog. After hooking her up with her saddle and such, the avatar rode off towards Republic city's forest. She needed some time to think, and the forest seemed like the best place to ponder away her thoughts.

As Naga trotted into the forest, the polarbear dog came to a stop near a pond inside the forest, where she relaxed near it. Korra slid off next to her friend as she sat with her knees up to her chest, staring down into the pond. Eyes narrowed on the water's surface, it gave a distinct shiny glisten, reflecting the light of the moon's rays on the area.

Tshk! Tshk!

Ears perking towards the sounds, Naga raised her head as it alerted Korra.

"What is it Naga?" She asked, her eyes looking towards the place where the noise came from.

After a few moments of silence, the girl relaxed almost a bit too soon.

Three chi-blockers came into view, their ghastly masks glowing eerily in the light.

"oh sh—!" The young avatar leapt to her feet, releasing powerful blasts of fire in a circular motion, quickly followed by a think yet powerful water whip, released from her foot. The bolo's came out before wrapping around her wrists and legs. Protectively Naga stood over her owner releasting a powerful roar at the oncoming attackers, forcing them to hesitate in their trackers.

"Naga!" Korra yelled as the polarbear dog leapt at one of them, swiping her massive bear paw at one while another came in towards Korra…

Schling!

The chi-blocker was thrown into the water by an unknown force, before metallic gleaming metal claws shone in the bright lunar light.

Blue eyes glowed in the night, very animal-like in appearance. The stranger in surprisingly swift movements made its' way over to the other two before striking up at one of their faces, while the other tried to punch, however he flowed through their movements, almost as if he knew where they were going to attack. The both of them leapt back, large claw marks scathed their clothing before they disappeared not the night.

For a moment everything was terribly quiet before the humanoid figure stood up. His features showed him to be looking at the two, staring at the awe-struck Korra.

Walking over to her slowly, she grew a bit uneasy until Naga stepped in front of her growling at the unknown spectator.

The presenter seemed to making similar barking sounds to what Naga usually made, in response, the polarbear dog moved aside, much to Korra's surprise.

"Who are you?" The avatar asked as he came over to her. A tiny flame blew from her mouth as she readied herself to breathe fire into his face, however with the sharp weapons he had on his hands, he cut the ropes with ease, releasing her from their grip.

"I am sorry…I do not speak much with people." He replied quietly, his voice sounded a lot more innocent than he appeared. His hair was black as night, while his skin tone was similar to Korra's own. The blue eyes signified to her that he had to be of water-tribe descendant. Standing up, she looked at Naga who let out a little whine before rubbing her massive head against Korra's arm, wanting to find the reassurance of her being ok. Korra wrapped her arm around her head, feeling secure with her friend beside her. The boy smiled at her quite quickly, before offering a hand free of the weaponry which he had before.

"I didn't mean to spy or anything…I was just passing through…I live close by here." He replied. Korra took his hand before getting pulled up by his strength alone.

"Nah its fine, it's a good thing you came through when you did. That was amazing the way you fought the off. What are those things you were using if I can ask?" She replied, replacing the awkward feeling with an air of acceptance. The boy pulled out the hand weapons he had been using, which revealed metallic sharp claws, similar to knives.

"Those are pretty nice." She replied before handing them back to him.

"Thanks, I made them myself" He replied quietly, if it wasn't so dark, the boy would have been blushing at that moment by her compliment.

The two went walking through the forest, chatting about whatever came to mind when the sight of Air bender island came into view.

"Well, there's my home. Maybe you should come visit sometime? It'd be a change of faces really." Korra offered with a smile. The boy smiled back genuinely.

"I'd like that. My name is Chen by the way. What is yours?" He asked.

"Korra" She replied.

His face came to shock when she said her name.

"K-korra? The avatar?" He asked, obviously not catching on after she had explained where she lived earlier.

"Yea what of it?" She asked.

"Oh nothing…well, that is really amazing. I just met the avatar today." He smiled hesitantly. "Well, guess I gotta get home, see ya sometime later Korra" He grinned before turning to walk off.

"Oh…how rare…" He suddenly spoke up as he looked down at the ground below their feet.

"what is it?" Korra asked questionably.

"This" Chen replied before bending down to pick up an oddly glowing flower.

"They are very rare and only bloom during the lunar light…here" He offered her the flower shyly, the tiny white flower that had bloomed beautifully.

"Oh uh thanks…" Korra replied, unsure of what exactly to say. Chen looked at her, his vibrant blue eyes seemed to be very glossy, Korra looked to the side, a slight warmth came over her face.

"Seeya!" He waved before running off back to the forest.

Naga came up to Korra's side before the dog looked back in the direction of Chen, before the two headed back towards her home.

((Ok, I was really sick of Makko treatin Korra ugly, so…I came up with a story in my head about a what if? Type where another boy came into the story. :3 you have the right to dislike it but please, no flames alright? Its just a story ;) it wont change anything… but feedback would be loved 3 ))


	2. The next morning Chap 2

The next morning, the avatar awoke to the sound of someone arguing outside. Slowly getting up from her slumbering, she paused to look at her nightstand where the flower still lay. After a pause, the seasoned teen walked down the corridors which lead her to the entrance outside.

Tenzin was talking to someone who was sitting on his butt with his arms tied behind his back.

"Chen?" Korra exclaimed in surprise. As soon as he looked up at her his eyes seemed to shine with excitement to see her. Tenzin looked back at the blue eyed girl, his temper easily seen on his features.

"You know this boy Korra?" He asked rather haughtily.

"Sort of, What's going on Tenzin?" Korra asked questionably.

"While everyone was unloading, this kid came leaping out of the entrance way and knocked some of the packers into the water. He's lucky I haven't called the police yet."

"Uh that won't be necessary…he saved me from a band of equalists last night."

"I don't remember you leaving yesterday…Korra…" the old man's voice gained momentum in becoming agitated, however before it could reach its peak, Korra stood the boy up and had pushed him forward.

"Oh uh well we should be going, training and whatnot, come on Chen!" Korra spoke quickly before the two made off towards the training grounds. Tenzin attempted to call after, however only to find it in vain as they went out of earshot. Still flustered he turned back towards the boat and began supervising again.

"What are you doing here Chen?" Korra asked as she untied the rope around his wrists. As soon as she did, he dropped them to his sides before walking forward a bit, turning around and facing the young avatar.

"I came to see you." He replied, as if he didn't know what he just did was wrong. It was hard for the avatar to stay mad at the boy, as he looked at her with such a gleam in his eyes. It almost made her blush.

"Well alright, since you're here, do you want a bite to eat?" She asked. Chen looked at her with wide eyes.

"You have food?" He asked, at that second a small stream came from his mouth before he wiped his mouth quickly, a bit embarrassed. Korra smiled before a chuckle escaped.

"Haha, come on its breakfast time after all." She explained. After the small chat, the two set off towards the dining room.

Sliding open the door, Korra walked in, looking back slightly at Chen. After she had gotten a good look at him, his clothes were actually tattered, almost as if he were a slob. Dark stains splattered over the back and front, and his physique, though toned, was rather malnourished looking. On his face a few scratches marked his cheek bones and neck, however he didn't seem to notice. His dark hair was cut in a fade in the back, however his bangs were just a bit long, choppy, almost as if he cut it himself, ending just above his eyes with bangs on the sides of his face. His eyes were almond in shape, a dark bluish hue with specks of lighter blue in the middle of them. Looking to Korra, then to the table, he waited near the door.

So far, Bolin and the family had come to eat. With a sullen expression for a bit, Korra unfortunately noticed that Mako and Asami were late, most likely snuggling or something gooey like that. Sitting down at the table, until she was interrupted.

"Who's that?" Bolin asked, looking over at Chen who was still standing by the door.

With a quizzical expression Korra gestured to him.

"What's wrong Chen? Come sit down with us." She beckoned. His eyes were a bit shifty from the people, however nodded and came over.

"So Chen. Where you from?" Bolin asked, leaning towards him. Chen glanced at him as the strange earth bender examined him more closely.

"No where special, here and there." Chen gestured with his hands a bit, his expression cool and calm. "Where are you from?" He retorted back, looking at the thick boy. Though he wasn't overweight, he was very muscular looking, almost like a body builder.

"Republic city actually. I'm surprised, I've never seen you around before. You a traveler?" The conversation went on like that for a while between the two boys, however it was easy to see Chen was getting bored of it quickly. Looking over at Korra, she looked to be a bit pissed off for some reason or another.

"So why so serious?" Chen asked. His demeanor changed slightly, unlike the more innocent version, he had become slightly more serious seeming.

Pulling his fingers on the sides of his mouth, he revealed pointed canines as he stuck his tongue out in an attempt to look like some crazy monster.

"What the?" Korra looked at him weirdly before making a face. "Blech" She pulled down one of her eyelids before sticking her tongue out. Chen responded with a laugh before Korra smiled back at him. Bolin intervened. "BLARGH!" He pulled his eyes back into small slits before making a massive looking overbite towards them. All three began to laugh, obviously cheering the gloomy girl up.

It wasn't long before the food was brought out and the three ate it while chatting of this an that, however Chen remained silent as he listened to them explain things about pro-bending and the tournament etc.

After the breakfast, Bolin explained he needed to go take a shower and left Korra and Chen alone once again. The kids had went with their mom to republic in order to go shopping followed by Tenzin.

Walking outside, Chen scanned everything around him, his eyes taking in every single detail of the grounds.

"So…you seemed like a good fighter last night…how about a quick spar right here and now?" Korra asked, a smirk on her face. Chen looked at her, his eyes slightly widened in surprise, however he quickly recovered before a smile came to his face.

"A spar…sounds fun." Chen reached into his pockets and brang out his hand weapons. Korra readied herself in a stance.

((Blargh…sorry for the short chapter, and the…dundundun…cliff hanger! :D the next chapter hopefully will be longer, around the same length as the first one. for now, please do enjoy this chapter please review and thanks very much for the feed back! Love you all!))


End file.
